Naruto: Unbreakable Gamer Bond
by keanu650
Summary: Naruto was tired. Exhausted from the stares he got from the rest of the village. Saddened by the loneliness that engulfed his existence. One night he had enough and tried to end it all, only to wake up the next morning with a new power and a lifetime companion. #gamerNaruto
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Naruto was tired. Exhausted from the stares he got from the rest of the village. Saddened by the loneliness that engulfed his existence. One night he had enough and tried to end it all, only to wake up the next morning with a new power and a lifetime companion. #gamerNaruto

* * *

Chapter 1:

Partners For Life

'Why do they stare at me like that?' a young blonde haired boy questioned sadly in his head as he walked through the part crowd. Unknowingly to the crowd, Naruto heard everything they were whispering.

' _Look, its… it'_

' _Honey, don't EVER talk to that do you hear me?' 'Hai papa'_

' _Come on, let go somewhere else'_

'What did I do wrong?' the young outcast cried mentally while holding a blank expression. The boy was only 6 and a half years old standing at 3'6, 36 pounds. His hair a spiky blonde mess that seemingly defied the laws of gravity. On each of his large rounded cheeks were three whiskers running horizontally.

He wore a plain white T-shirt with a picture of a bowl of ramen that his nee-chan stitched on for his 5th birthday. Small holes and stains littered the shirt showing how overused the shirt was. For legwear, he wore light orange shorts that reached the bottom of his knee. Two pockets on his side and two on his rear. On his feet were worn out sandals that were two sizes too big for his own.

This was Naruto Uzumaki, the pariah of Konoha, the jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox… But he didn't know that. In fact, any child born anytime after October 10th 6 years ago were prohibited to know this secret. Any child that found out of the secret had their memory sealed and the source that leaked the information was… dealt with.

Since his birth, he had noticed the way people would treat him. The matron at the orphanage wouldn't give him the physical contact that she would give the other kids. Not to say that she wasn't taking care of him. She fed him like the other kids, read to him and provided for him but always neglecting the one thing Naruto wanted. Love.

She would always give the other kids kisses on their head before sleep and would skip Naruto or replace it with a goodnight Naruto. When other kids would get hurt she would kiss the wound before cleansing and bandaging it up. She would just bandage him up, no kiss.

She wasn't the only example, the whole village tried to stay away from Naruto as if he had were the plague! They would sell to him, even cheaper than what the items cost so they could get him out of their shop faster. If they could, they would swap their sign to closed before he got there.

It hurt, Naruto may show his face of indifference but god dammit it hurt him. Every night he laid in his shitty broken down apartment in the red light district of Konoha on his janky futon that had yellow splotches ranging from a deep yellow to a milky white. Every time wondering why he was treated like some wild animal.

Finally making it to his destination, Naruto opened his door and slammed it shut. There was no need to lock it as 'no one would dare go into it's house as you might contract some disease. Not taking off his shoes at the front Naruto made his way towards his bedroom to start his nightly ritual of self-pity.

So many questions went through his mind. Most of them the same ones he had asked before.

'Why do they hate me?'

'Did I do something wrong?'

'What can I do to change this?'

Then he had thought of something he had never thought about.

'Why don't I just kill myself?'

It came out of nowhere and echoed throughout his mind. To him, he was laying there for a few minutes when in reality he had been on the bed looking at the ceiling for hours. He was running through everything he knew about death and weighing the pros and cons of following through.

And with an indifferent look on his face, he took a rusty old knife and held it to his chest directly over his heart. He just stood there holding the knife to his chest for a moment before a small, almost nonexistent chuckle could be heard. Then it got bigger, it gained more volume. Then louder and more powerful, it's pitched going up a few octaves as now he was laughing his lungs out.

Then he fell to his knees, all the laughing completely stopped and was replaced with uncontrollable sobbing. They had never hurt him physically, never tried to punch or kick him. If only they knew how much more this hurt him than any physical assault… Well, they probably did and that's why they were doing it.

Finally getting his emotions under control Naruto took the knife and held it to his horizontal to his throat. He stopped before going to his bathroom and sitting in the tub. It would have been a bitch for someone to clean up the blood so he decided to do it in the tub. What a considerate fella.

*SWIICKK* *SPLURT*

Naruto dropped the knife outside of the tub and laid his head down on the tub as blood started gushing out of his now slit throat. He could feel the warmth of his body leaving, it starting from his toes and fingertips. The usual burning warmth they held cold and numb.

Then his legs and arms followed case and slowly started working inward.

'Is this death?' Naruto thought as he tried to see if he had touched in his body only to find out he couldn't feel anything.

'T-this f-feel g-good' he thought, closing his eyes to enjoy the feeling of not feeling anything. Then it hit him like a lit match hitting gasoline.

 **LIVE**

'What' he thought weakly trying to figure out the opposing feeling he felt from within him.

 **LIVE!**

He placed his hand over his heart as he felt it was about to burst. Suddenly mist starting covering his eyes coming from the cut he made with his kitchen knife. He kept trying to swat it away to see what was going on. Finally, he put his hand on his slightly severed expecting blood only to find it all healed. The mist finally faded and he could take a look at his body.

His legs and arms regained their feeling and his whole body was feeling like it was on fire.

'Stop… Make it stop!' Naruto yelled out throughout his mind.

 **...Ok**

Naruto quickly began blacking out before an opaque gray fog started leaking out of the boys now scarred neck. It began shaping into the figure of a fox with 9 tails. On the shadowy figures face area Naruto could make out a smirk before his eyes shut and he passed out.

*Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle* *Fluff Fluff*

Naruto had felt something he rarely felt. It felt… warm and cozy. Only his grandfather and his nee-chan had ever made him feel warm like this. He also knew that neither of them had furry hands or feet so Naruto did the one thing most people would do when they are surprised. He panicked.

Before he could scream Naruto felt another furry thing cover his mouth and bound his arms and legs so he could get up.

"Shhhh quiet, just relax ok?" Naruto heard a soft feminine voice from behind and above him. Shifting his head around Naruto felt like his head was resting on a pillow. A god damn good one at that. Roaming his eyes upwards he could see the same shadowy figure that he saw before he passed out.

Only this time it was more condensed and shaped but still held its mysterious opaque grayness. Naruto decided 'what the hell' with a shrug and settled his head into its lap more and closed his eyes.

He could feel the figure smiling as it took his action as a sign of trust. Both of them just doing what they were doing, Naruto enjoying the feeling of the figure holds both sides of his head using both its thumbs to caress his forehead in swirls going in opposite directions simultaneously.

They stayed like this for another half hour with the figure changing up the pattern every now and then from swirls to long strokes before she stopped and allowed Naruto to sit up.

The boy felt like jelly and was wobbling side to side causing the figure to let out a giggle. Naruto embarrassed put his hand behind head and laughed sheepishly.

"So, tell me Naruto-Kun. Why did you try and kill yourself" the figure asked bluntly but all Naruto could think about was the fact that she called him kun. He remembered his Jiji teaching him social etiquette and recalled kun being a suffix of affection.

"Uhhhh...huh….what?" was the intelligent response our future badass leader earning another giggle from the figure.

"I asked why you tried to do that Naruto-Kun?" the voice repeated. Naruto heard what it said this time and put his head down shadowing his face.

"I… No one likes me, they all pretend I am some monster… Like I'm some menace! Like I'm a goddamn plague!" Naruto replied starting off in a normal voice, finishing in a yell with tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

The figure stayed quiet, just sitting there waiting patiently for him to finish letting his feelings out. Naruto took a few minutes to get his emotions under control before continuing.

"So it came to me, if I just kill myself then everyone is happy! They can all live happily knowing that their local plague problem is dealt with!" he said in a voice full of cracks as his emotions were getting the best of him.

He put his head down thinking the figure was like everyone else. He truly believed that once it heard what he was it would leave. So he did not expect it when the figure wrapped him in a hug full of warmth and held him in the crook of its neck.

"You shouldn't think like that Naruto-kun. If all your thinking off is the bad things in life you will surely miss the good. Although the majority of the people don't like you that can change! And I will help you! That's a promise! I never break my promises" the figure finished off on a high note.

Naruto looked at the figure in shock. The figure would never know this but making that promise was huge to him. Naruto was always promising others he would follow through on things. Things like promising to visit the Hokage or his nee-chan, to cleaning his room.

He had never been on the other end of a promise. Where he wasn't the one promising but being promised to. Not knowing what to do Naruto went in for another hug to be engulfed in the figures warmth again.

'*bzzzzzz* I can get used to this' Naruto thought before melting away in the figures embrace.

A/N: So, what did you think? To much fluffy stuff? Too bad. Anyways I always wanted to make a fanfic but I could never find the time nor motivation to finish one. Actually, just a week ago I was literally doing nothing with my life. Just video games and sleeping and… you know what. Anyways 1 week later im a mobile app dev intern for a startup, plus I work at a coding boot camp teaching children how to design/code. Pretty big step for me as I am trying to reinvent myself as a whole. I'm working on my career still but I'm making moves in health, starting my spiritual journey and hobbies!

This is one of my hobbies and I want to be the best so please give me some good criticism. Maybe too much fluff? I don't know, I am super socially awkward in real life so I can't keep connections. This story is going to follow them having the ideal relationship that I would want with someone in real life. Basically, one where there isn't too much talking, someone I am comfortable with in silence.

I am so weird, I am super down to help people out. Like I will help you do this over the weekend, I am super down to go at 2 in the morning to hold a spot at a park for a party but if you ask me to hang out… nah, but call me if you need me though ok? I'm a weird muthafucka alright? I don't hate people... I just don't like. My mentor thinks something happened when I was younger and asked me to recall any situation that happened to change me to who I currently am because I remember when I was younger I was a super extrovert with LOTS of friends. Now I have a handful... actually no real friends, just people I make 'small talk' with. Ughh I hate that shit, I don't care about the weather nor do I care about how Karen is super bitchy. Let's talk about something of value or not talk at all. Anyways I'm being forced to go to a party by my mentor who is helping me reinvent myself at 5 pm so… wish me luck? Maybe leave me some tips on conversation skills maybe? chao


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, back with another chapter. Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed. Let's get into the story!

* * *

Chapter 2:

.

Dreams. Naruto dreaded going to sleep because of them. A vast majority of the time he would be stuck in a nightmare. Sometimes the only people that had actually cared about him turned on him. Most of the time he dreamed of running from mobs of villagers holding pitchforks and torches.

Every once and awhile Naruto would have a good dream, ones filled with him riding waves of ramen into the sunset. Where the villagers didn't treat him like an outcast but just another kid running around the village.

Most of those left him feeling warm in the chest and provided another source of motivation for the young boy. Just the possibility of it happening brightened up his day.

Although this was the first time he had this 'dream'. It just had to be a dream. First, no one promises him anything and second, the figure that calmed him was a giant shadow. Yeah, not possible.

 _ **make reclean clean**_

 _ **rm -rf ft_memset.o ft_bzero.o ft_memcpy.o ft_memccpy.o ft_memmove.o ft_memchr.o ft_memcmp.o ft_strlen.o ft_strdup.o ft_strcpy.o ft_strncpy.o ft_strcat.o ft_strncat.o ft_strlcat.o ft_strchr.o ft_strrchr.o ft_strstr.o ft_strnstr.o ft_strcmp.o ft_strncmp.o ft_atoi.o ft_isalpha.o ft_isdigit.o ft_isalnum.o ft_isascii.o ft_isprint.o ft_toupper.o ft_tolower.o ft_memalloc.o ft_memdel.o ft_strnew.o ft_strdel.o ft_strclr.o ft_striter.o ft_striteri.o ft_strmapi.o ft_strequ.o ft_strnequ.o ft_strsub.o ft_strjoin.o ft_strtrim.o ft_strsplit.o ft_itoa.o ft_putchar.o ft_putstr.o ft_putendl.o ft_putnbr.o ft_putchar_fd.o ft_putstr_fd.o ft_putnbr_fd.o ft_lstnew.o ft_lstdelone.o ft_lstdel.o ft_lstadd.o ft_lstiter.o ft_lstmap.o**_

 _ **make all**_

 _ **ERROR! ERROR! ERROR!**_

 _ **make: *** No rule to make target `all'. Stop.**_

"AHHHHH" Naruto screamed before sitting up grasping his head as it throbbed cutting off the rest of whatever message was popping up.

'What the hell just happened?' Naruto thought trying to remember the random dream he had before waking up. All he remembered was his vision snapped on a black box with a blinking rectangle in the top left corner. All the way on the top were the symbols '1. Bash', other than that it was pretty plain.

Seconds later huge chunks of symbols appeared on the screen and he woke up. The dream wasn't bad… but it wasn't good either. Honestly, it just confused the hell out of the little guy. Shrugging it off his eyes widened after remembering his other dream.

He began to look around the room to find it. Nothing. He was still alone. Putting his head down he got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom.

 ***Oof***

The sound echoed throughout the small apartment as Naruto fell down on his butt. He closed his eyes and began standing up while rubbing his behind all while wondering what the hell he hit into. It was soft, super soft but also an unyielding wall.

"Ara, Naruto-kun you should really pay attention to where you are going. People might think you are an airhead if you keep that up" a familiar feminine voice was heard making Naruto's head snap up with widened eyes.

There it was. Naruto did the first thing he could think of. He threw himself at the figure and wrapped his arms around it.

"Whoa calm down Naruto-kun, what's gotten into you?" the figure asked although she knew the answer. It scooped the young boy into its arms and basically cradled him like a mother does its baby.

Naruto's face was snuggled deep into the figure making what he said come out as nothing more than a mumble.

Sighing the figure moved to Naruto's bed, sat down before pulling the boy into the same position they were yesterday. After 10 minutes of doing the same massages, it could see Naruto had finally calmed down.

"So Naruto-kun, what happened? Did something hurt you?" it asked rhetorically to get Naruto to open up. It knew personally what happens to someone when they keep a tight lid on their emotions too long. Its how it became what it was after all.

Looking the figure in the eyes, or where its eyes should be because it was just a giant cloak of smoke shaped into a human? with 9 tails.

Naruto began telling her his story that she knew everything about but it was good for the kid to get it out himself. Sometimes he would start getting caught up in his emotions and stop talking to regain himself. The figure used it therapeutic touch to calm him down.

Hours went by like minutes, he started it off with his daily problems. Holes in his clothes, food prices, and living conditions. Then he began to open up sharing his feelings with the figure, what he thinks and his plans for the future.

When he finally finished his throat was basically sore. He closed his eyes just focusing on the figures touch. He felt… light? Like he had cut off a 100-pound vest. It was easier to breathe and his whole body as a whole felt like a feather.

Sitting up Naruto looked the figure in the 'eyes'. "Thank you," he said with gratitude lacing his words. Naruto then bowed… well tried but the figure stopped him.

"My my, such a respectful boy. I don't know why the villagers treat you as they do but I will help you change it!" the figure lied. It knew why but decided against telling him. It was actually surprised by the amount of secret training the sandaime hokage was giving Naruto.

Naruto was exceedingly advanced in reading comprehension, mathematics, and history than anyone his own age. Other skills like etiquette, cooking, and basic first aid are just a few other skills in the boy's arsenal.

'That sly old man! He was preparing Naruto to be his successor!' the figure thought before spacing out thinking about all the information it was given.

Naruto had been trying to get the figures attention for about 5 minutes before he gave up. Finally, Naruto caught its attention and it replied. "Whoops"

Naruto deadpanned at it before heading into the bathroom to get ready. Coming back out he could see the figure making some lunch. Whatever it was it smelt good, excited Naruto made his way to the cupboard and grabbed two sets of utensils and set them up.

When the figure turned around and plated the food Naruto blanched and turned. His worst enemy, **VEGETABLES**

Even with all the help from the old hokage Naruto refused to eat his veggies. Naruto got up and went to his drawer where his ramen was held. Only to be petrified by a terrifying presence that he felt digging into his back.

Turning around slowly Naruto could see the figure facing his direction. Even though he couldn't see its face he could tell it was smiling sweetly at him like his nee-chan does when he puts his veggies from her ramen on the side.

Knowing better, Naruto made his way back to his seat. "Ahahaha wow! This is great!" Naruto said while shoving all the food down his throat. He was eating to fast and coughed when some food went down the wrong pipe. The figure went over and smacked his back making him spew the food out.

'God damn veggies! Proof that your evil! You almost killed me!' he internally cursed his worst enemy while glaring at them.

Sighing the figure sat down and began eating from its plate at a slower pace than the blonde. "So Naruto, you probably notice the weird thing untouchable panel like things in your vision but you can't touch right?" the figure questioned.

Naruto looked perplexed. "What do you mean?" Naruto questioned back.

"You don't see a red and blue bar on your top left field of vision?" it asked getting a no. "How about a long golden bar on the bottom of it" it inquired getting the same signal.

Hmming to itself, the figure made its way over to Naruto and put its left hand on top of his head.

"Ah, thats it! Sorry Naruto-kun, I just need to tweak this and that… There we go! See you when you wake up!" the figure said cheerfully getting a 'huh' before he passed out. The figure picked him up and put him to bed before wandering to the kitchen to finish eating.

 **3 hours later…**

"Ughhhh" Naruto groaned as he sat up holding his head like he had done earlier that day.

'God, is this going to be a normal thing?' he mentally questioned. 'Look! I'm even starting to see stuff! I'm starting to see a bunch of colored bar-...'

"WHAT IS THIS!" Naruto yelled in shock making the figure float into the room from with a cup of tea in hand. The figure put the tea down on his night table before giggling at th sight of the boy trying to touch the UI.

"Naruto-kun, you can't touch it. That is your UI, a display of your physical wellbeing and other things that I will teach you later. It is the main key to victory" the figure finished in high spirit.

Naruto looked at her confused. "How so?" Naruto questioned.

"Well for one with this you can get stronger. A lot stronger!" the figure finished thinking it would satisfy the boy.

"Why do I need to be strong to get the villagers to like me?" Naruto asked.

"Well tell me Naruto, what is your goal? What is your dreamt?" the figure asked making Naruto go into a thinking pose.

"I guess… I don't really have a goal right now but my dream… is to be the most famous person in the world! I want everyone to know my name! Every ninja, civilian, animal, everyone!" Naruto finished strongly with fire in his eyes.

"And tell me, how are you going to achieve your dream?" it questioned to make him think more.

"I could become hokage?" Naruto half answered and said not really sure if this is what the figure was hitting at.

The figure smiled. "Well, you could but do you really want to be known and sit in an office for 15 hours a day like your jiji?". Naruto shivered as he recalled a time where he visited the old man only to find him as white as a ghost laid under a mountain of papers.

Naruto quickly nodded his head side to side. "Well then, I guarantee this is the fastest way to accomplish your dream". Naruto gave it his full attention signaling it to continue. "Think about it, how many people knew of the yellow flash before they knew how powerful he was? How many people are wary of the Uchiha clan because of their bloodline? Think about it Naruto, everything is about power. If you don't have it ain't nobody gonna care to remember you" it finished lecturing.

Naruto thought for a bit before nodding. "I'll do it, but how is this," he said making a box in front of his eyes with his hands, "going to help me get stronger?".

The figure smirked evilly "Well I thought you would never ask". Naruto shivered and regretted even asking. "Ama Uzumi," the figure said. Naruto turned to look at the figure.

"That's my name, but you can just call me Ama," it said with a smile. Naruto reciprocated.

"Then you can call me Naruto!" he said happily and a little sheepish as he forgot something so important as its name.

Naruto blinked only to find the figure… shrinking? It got smaller and condensed. 'It' was no she was no longer opaque. She stood tall, towering over the young boy at 5'8. Her straight silver hair falling to her waistline and eyes an eerie green that shined brighter than an emerald.

She wore a black and grey kimono that went all the way down to her feet with a green sash tied around her mid section. She also wore black ninja sandals that had a gray wave engraved on the outer sides.

Looking at the younger boys expression she smiled. "This is how," she said as an illuminated, transparent panel popped up in front of the boy's eyes with this description.

 **Quest:**

 _ **Started from the bottom now we're here**_

 **Summary: With the help of Ama, get to a certain level of power before you become a genin.**

 **Goal: Reach level 15**

 **Reward: [Random Epic Item], +20K XP, +100K RYO**

 **Side Goal: Reach level 20**

 **Reward: +10K XP, +20K Ryo**

 **Side Goal: ?**

 **Reward: [Legendary Weapon], +15K Weapon XP**

 **Side Goal: ?**

 **Reward: [Pre-shinobi lost art]**

 **Accept?**

 **[Y/N]**

Naruto was at a loss. Like legit, had no idea what any of this was. The boy had never played a video game before so give him a break. The now named ama smiled at his facial expression.

"Naruto-kun, say yes," she said getting a confused look from Naruto. Naruto, in turn, question why. "So you can get stronger silly" eliciting another confused look from the blonde.

Sighing she continued "It's kind of hard to explain unless you can experience it and the only way for you to experience it is to say yes". Looking at her suspiciously Naruto shrugged before doing as she said.

' _ **Started from the bottom now we're here'**_ **quest added to the quest log**

 **Items received:**

 **1x Makeover Box**

 **1x Daily Lottery**

 **1x Brocade Box**

 **Menu Options Unlocked:**

 **Stats**

 **Map**

 **Inventory**

 **Crafting**

 **Quest log**

"Eh? Ama, what is all this" Naruto asked eliciting her to tell him to say inspect received items. After doing so three panels popped up.

 **Makeover Box**

 **Description:**

 **Ever hate your eye color? Or want your hair to be brown instead of black? Well, now you can! With this box, you can customize your looks!**

This shocked the boy, he had always wanted to get rid of his whiskers. Also, other things bothered him like how round his facial structure was or his blonde hair. His blue eyes… He hated it all because deep down he blamed his looks for why everyone hated him.

 **Daily Lottery**

 **Description:**

 **Escalators! Escalators! Escalators! Eeellls! Do you think you're lucky? Well, try your luck in our lottery to win some nifty prizes.**

Naruto wondered what type of prizes could he potential win.

 **Brocade Box**

 **Description:**

 **A box containing lots of goods that are given every 5 levels.**

Naruto's eyes sparkled at all of them. Not only do these items help him get stronger but they will help with his daily life struggles. Ama couldn't help but laugh.

"So, are you ready to get stronger Naruto-kun?" Ama asked getting the boy the nod enthusiastically. "Good, now before we start I need you to do one thing for me," she said getting another nod from Naruto.

"I need you… **TO DIE** "

"Eh?" *SPLURT".

* * *

And cut. Thank you again to everyone that favorited, followed and reviewed. Next chapter will probably be up in 5 or 6 days? I don't know, depends on my work schedule. Anyways hope you enjoyed and if you didn't tell me why. Like maybe some of the sentences felt weird to read. Maybe my paragraphs are to blocky and need to be cut into multiple paragraphs. I don't know, let me know. Peace out


End file.
